


Silvered

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [95]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo finds a *hair*.





	

Kylo is livid. Hux’s hair is short. Hux’s hair is short and _very obviously red_. So when a long, blonde-looking hair appears on his (HIS) General… he bristles with fury.

“Who have you been - what have you been doing?”  


“What?”  


Kylo holds up the hair. Okay, so it’s very fine, and it’s hard to see there’s anything between his… wait… where did it go? Okay. There. He plucks it again, and holds it close to Hux’s nose so he can _see it_.

“LOOK.”  


“I’m looking.”  


“Well?”  


“Kylo, have you lost your mind, too?”  


“WHAT?”  


“You do realise that’s yours?”  


“It is _not_. My hair is _black_.” Like the Dark Side of the Force, thank you.

“…mostly.”  


“THERE IS NO MOSTLY ABOUT IT.”  


Hux leans in, plucks another one from his head (which fucking hurts) and holds it out. “See? Not only are you going silver, you’re also going senile.”

“That’s _not my hair_.”  


“I just pulled it from your _damn empty head_.”  


“You planted it. Or… dyed it.”  


“Kylo, why would I dye your hair? It’s a natural part of ageing, especially in those whose hair is naturally–”  


“I AM NOT GOING GREY.”   


“Alright. Silver. I actually think it’s distinguished. I assumed you’d noticed.”  


“When do I look in a fucking mirror, Hux?”  


“When you brush your teeth?”  


“I know where my teeth are without a mirror.”  


“You know, they’ll probably go next.”  


Kylo shrieks. Not his teeth! Oh god. He’s - he’s - **OLD.** This is not acceptable. Surely there’s a Force solution to this? He’s running through options in his head when Hux pulls the strand of hair away. 

“Come on. We can dye it if it upsets you. But like I said, I think it’s… rather dashing.”

“…how come you don’t have any? You’re older.”  


“My complexion,” Hux shrugs. “Anyway. As I was saying… dinner? That is, if you’ve finished your midlife crisis?”  


“I AM NOT HALF WAY THROUGH MY LIFE.”  


“…so I’m eating alone?”  


Kylo deflates. “No.”

“Good boy. Come along. You don’t know how many meals you’ll be able to chew.”   


“Keep that up and I’ll feed you. Through a straw.”  


Hux grins. “If you can catch me, old man.”


End file.
